


Laughter In the Rain

by Lilylove22



Series: Julance 2k19 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Julance 2k19, My baby boy gets to actually see rain, Prompt:Rain, its so fluffy!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilylove22/pseuds/Lilylove22
Summary: Lance deserves all the happiness he can get. So you can guess his expression when the paladinis bring him to a planet where it rains.





	Laughter In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> It's Julance 2k19 everyone!! Let's give our favorite Blue Paladin the happiness he deserves.
> 
> Yes I am fully aware I'm going to write for thirty days straight about Lance.  
> And whats better than that! 
> 
> Edited and reveiwed by @Unassuming Soda (check out her [Tumblr](https://unassumingsoda.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Tumblr](https://lilylove22.tumblr.com/)  
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder  
> This author replies to comments

_ Rain _

Dios mio It takes Lance a moment to believe what’s going on. Actual rain is falling from the sky. 

It’s raining. 

What who-

He turned to see the other paladins pointing at Pidge.

She rolled her eye’s “Don’t thank me we planned this after I found some weird reading’s on this planet I did the calculations-” Lance hugged the little gremlin cutting her off. She was surprised at first but then she gave in.

“Alright get off you’re squishing me you big doof. Go enjoy yourself.”

Lance looked at the paladins and Shiro gave him a reassuring nod. 

Joy quickly took over his body he quickly took his helmet off running in the rain full of happiness having that feeling like he was little kid again.

He ran around it the rain dancing with joy enjoying what little happiness he had. 

Lance stopped and closed his eyes. The feeling of  _ Home _ filled his body and he smiled.

The paladins all looked at each other and simultaneously thought, their sharpshooter deserved to be happy in this reality, the next reality, and every reality before and after that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll enjoy this fic and if you did leave a comment telling what you think.  
> Kudos are appreciated : )  
> Also on tumblr on 2 days of julance I'm giving out 2 free AUs so any request I get I use yours (try to keep it ship free as possible its a month about lance not ships.)  
> [Tumblr](https://lilylove22.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
